The Love Letter
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: (Alternate Ending to "Operation: Crumb Cake"); Phineas ends up reading Isabella's love letter to him. Like most things in life, it doesn't end up the way one would expect. (Phinabella)


**The Love Letter**

**By: Galaxina-the-Seedrian**

"_Well, Isabella," _the Fireside Girl Leader inwardly sighed, _"This is it. He's finally going to know how you __**really**__ feel…"_

The idea of such a sudden revelation was both daunting and horrifying to behold. Isabella kept looking back to that morning with her grandmother, and made a mental note to look herself in the mirror and smack herself in the face with the hardest object she could fit in her hand. Yet she saw the warm, curious smile on her crush's face, and found herself returning the expression.

"_At least you told the truth and you spoke from your heart," _Isabella told herself, _"I can accept this…"_

A calm wave of acceptance swayed into her heart, the nervous thumping slowed, and she dreamily stared at Phineas, who began to read. The doubt Isabella held firmly in her heart that entire afternoon was starting to dissipate completely as her crush looked through each word of her carefully written letter.

"Dear Phineas," the boy read before he paused for a split second, pursing his lips into a wider smile, "Aw…and there's a little heart."

A random beam shot from the sky, barely missing Phineas (who didn't even seem to notice) and instead immediately hitting Buford and Baljeet. The two frenemies automatically went and took down the daily activity constructed of take-out packets and utensils to the ground. Ferb watched the bully and nerd in amazement while the others seemed to completely ignore what was currently going on in the backyard and within the vicinity of Maple Drive. Then again, one would not blame them, least of all Phineas, whose expression started to change as he stared at the letter, now reading in complete and utter silence.

**(~)**

_**Dear Phineas,**_

_My truest, dearest, closest friend, of whom I could never replace, it is on this day that I must confess something to you, from the depths of my heart and soul. From the earliest moments of our friendship, beyond even my own memories, I have had strong feelings for you. Feelings shared only by lovers of a close bond. Love that transcends the boundaries of our reality and twirls into the next with grace – to put it in layman's terms, I am in love with you._

_With your eyes as blue as the beach's ocean, hair redder than the darkest rose, and a heart that beats with the most passionate of drums, I seek only one thing from you. Though our friendship has been the greatest gift I could imagine, I fear greed has filled me to the brim, and I wish it weren't so. Yet I hope and I pray that you, my sweet, little crumb cake, would apply to my terms with an open mind, and know that my heart will dare not ache should you refuse._

_Phineas, I want to…_

**(~)**

As Phineas continued to read, the growing warm feelings he felt in his heart, the stars in his eyes all started to suddenly dissolve during the second part of the letter. What she wanted from him specifically. And as he read he realized that, yes, he'd probably do almost anything for his best friend…

…almost anything.

He stared at each word, wondering if something was lost in translation before wondering what some of the words she was saying meant, while otherwise feeling that "womanhood" combined with the word "tremble" felt gravely inappropriate. Then he paused and wondered if _that _part of the request with the banana was even physically _possible_. And why on earth would she want that anyway? The heck did _foreplay _mean and what did cups have to do with it?

Phineas paused at a particular sentence and his blood went completely cold. It was a known fact that Phineas' oblivious nature towards romance directed to him was legendary in the worst ways possible. And yet, for some reason, he felt as though he had been retold the birds and the bees again. Only this time by his best friend – and he actually _finally_ understood what that avian-insect jargon meant.

He read over the letter again.

And then a third time to be sure.

…_Oh boy._

Yeah.

Implications be **damned**, whatever the heck _this_ was, it was _definitely _on her agenda.

Phineas rose what he realized must've been a very horrified gaze based on his friends' reactions to Isabella very slowly. He was met with a continuously coy smile from the girl across the street as she winked at him confidently. He didn't know what to say.

"…uh…"

Isabella frowned briefly, and for a moment Phineas was worried that he had offended her in some way; perhaps she feared he'd see her differently now that this revelation had been thrown at him in this way. He was prepared to tell her that in spite of the…interesting conditions of her letter, he was still happy enough to return her feelings when she asked, "Why'd you stop reading? There's more on the back of the letter."

Phineas froze. _More, she says, on the _**back **_**of the letter?**_

He stared down at the pink letter, dubiously turned it over and read the rest of what he could describe as the most colorful letter he had ever written. That was probably the nicest way he could put whatever it was that Isabella had corresponded to him, and even then he felt his jaw automatically drop to the point of temporarily dislocating it. He looked back at Isabella, who continued to smile her sweet, demure smile, folding her hands gleefully.

Baljeet and Buford stumbled back to their group of friends, falling flatly onto the ground in clear exhaustion, having just ran throughout the entire town to return the garbage and objects they'd been tearing down to their collective origins. Buford practically blacked out twice, nearing a heave as his guts twisted from the endurance. Baljeet had the gall to sit down on the bully's back, though thankfully said bully was too fatigued to even give a proper response. He looked over to the group, who stared at him, sans Phineas who remained stoic as he stared at Isabella's back.

"What did we miss?"

**(~)**

In the confines of his room, Phineas stared up at the ceiling saying absolutely nothing, something of which their lovely older sister Candace seemed to make complete note of in the worst way possible. She had insisted that Phineas' silence was on account of the fact that their latest project had disappeared, yet their mother merely brushed it off as Phineas simply having an off-day and told her high-strung daughter to leave her brothers alone.

Ferb, who had to do most of the talking for the rest of the day, wondered just exactly had happened after Phineas read Isabella's letter. What had been said? Was it possible that Isabella _finally _got through to his dense younger brother of her actual feelings? And was he simply confused about how he felt? It seemed the most likely, Ferb figured, since such a confession would've probably been too much for his brother to handle.

Finally, right before Ferb turned off the lights for the two inventors to rest, almost giving up on ever getting an answer, Phineas said, breaking the longest voice related fast he had ever had,

"Ferb?"

It was soft-spoken and subtle, two things that Phineas was not exactly known for. Ferb looked over curiously and perhaps a little too eagerly. Phineas didn't need to hear his voice to know that his step brother was at full attention. The nine-year-old boy sighed deeply, thoughts of the girl across the street dancing in his head, along with the things he'd learned about her that day, whether he wanted to learn them or not. A single Aesop that even Ferb himself, to some relative degree, could attest to slipped out of the throat of the youngest Flynn-Fletcher.

"…girls are scary."

**A/N:**

**It was that day that innocence was taken to a shed and brutally murdered with a pen shaped pickaxe wielded by a girl in pink.**

…**well, I guess we'll never truly know what was in that letter…that's probably for the best.**

**And no, this isn't anti-Phinabella, I am the LAST person who would ever write such things ("Unexpected Confessions" is as close to an Anti-Phinabella as I'm gonna get, and again, that one's not even an Anti-Phinabella; just so happens to be a technical Ferbella), I just thought it would be funny.**


End file.
